


Day 7; Guide

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Series: The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s Blaine’s first year living in New York City and with his first Christmas in town fast approaching, Kurt guides him through New York City in all it’s holiday season glory"</p>
<p>Posting this a day late on here, but this my prompt for day seven of the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. </p>
<p>Enjoy! xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7; Guide

“I get that New York is amazing, but it would also be amazing if it didn’t take two hours from us to get to Times Square.” Blaine huffed out quietly, not wanting the happy tourist family taking up the entire sidewalk hearing him, causing Kurt to chuckle. In a way Blaine was in the same position as them. This was his first holiday season living in New York City and though he visited Kurt last year on Christmas, he didn’t have much time to see the city. With all that was in his mind back then it was impossible to focus on the sparkling decorations and the display windows filled with fake snow and the mannequins wearing the most expensive, exquisite holiday appropriate clothing he’d ever seen. Quite frankly he was focusing on being horribly depressed and afraid of never getting to have Kurt by his side ever again. 

 

These thoughts now made him super aware of Kurt pressed tight against his side as they made their way down the street. He squeezed their tangled fingers even tighter together and looked up to Kurt, smiling happily. Kurt smiled right back at him, rubbing the shorter man’s hand with his thumb. 

 

It was insane what a difference a year made. Kurt was his fiance now, and he was guiding him through the Christmas ready New York City for his first time. 

 

\- 

 

After about a half an hour of being stuck walking behind the same family and to their utter frustration realizing every single person in the city was heading to Times Square, Blaine glanced down at their linked fingers and their shining engagement rings and bit his lower lip.

 

“How unbelievable is it that we can do this-” Blaine lifted their hands a little “-in public, without anybody giving a shit.”

 

Kurt mirrored the smile on Blaine’s face and shrugged his shoulder. “Well, considering that we’re practically stuck in the middle of a lorry of humans and it’s barely impossible to see in any direction-" 

 

Blaine gently nudged his shoulder and shook his head in amusement. 

 

"No, you’re right. Things were so different in Lima, but they were also wrong, so-” He repeated the gesture with his shoulders and looked at Blaine in the eyes of his that were filled with specks of gold and a dab of sadness. “But hey, we’ll change that soon enough.” Kurt grinned confidently, nudging his shoulder this time around.

 

Blaine sighed. “Yeah”, he said then, smiling. 

 

-

 

“Oh, and that’s the Christmas tree. They lit it yesterday. We should’ve gone see it.” Kurt pointed at the massive Christmas tree standing by the Rockefeller Center in the distance.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s shoulder with his free hand and snickered. “We did go see it being lit, Kurt.”

 

Kurt smacked his hand against his forehead, chuckling. “Right. The crowd’s starting to eat my memory. Also sense of humanity. I lived with Santana long enough to say that I have no ethical problem with homicide." 

 

Blaine burst out laughing, shaking his head. "As your other half, I suppose I’m responsible for making sure that doesn’t get you into any unwanted situations." 

 

"And as your other half and part-time tour guide, I’m responsible for getting us through all these people to Times Square to finish your first day of exploring the city in all it’s Christmas glory.” Kurt announced, leaning in closer to press their shoulders together. 

 

-

 

One hour and fifteen minutes later they were standing in Times Square, surrounded by more holiday cheer Blaine had ever experienced. There were ads variating from Broadway shows to must have’s for Christmas and a massive choir of carolers. If the lights of Broadway marquees and stages were blinding, all these lights were that but doubled. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Tour Guide, for going through all that uncomfortableness just to bring me here.” Blaine turned to face Kurt from head to toe and smiled. 

 

Kurt took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and nuzzling their noses together. “My pleasure. Well, not really.” Kurt laughed. “What I meant to say was I’d do that again, every day, up until Christmas day. And maybe I will." 

 

Somehow they both leaned in in perfect unison to press their lips to one another’s, because they were in the middle of New York City at Christmas and so very in love.


End file.
